


Те(ррит)ория тепла

by maybe_she



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: о теориях, темноте и обещаниях





	Те(ррит)ория тепла

Цепь гулко звенит, когда L снимает с запястья кольцо наручника, пристёгивает к нему другое, с ещё одним сегментом цепи, и защёлкивает на руке. Кто-то мог бы назвать эти меры предосторожности излишними - Лайт сейчас спит, и можно было зафиксировать цепь на большом слепом крюке, накрепко вбитом в стену. Кто-то, но не L. Он ещё не выжил из ума окончательно. Лайт спит, но Кира - нет, Кира никогда не спит, он всегда готов к очередному рывку, если будет видеть хоть малейший шанс обрести преимущество любого порядка. 

L аккуратно, чересчур педантично - сказывается многодневная усталость, что проявляется в ритуализации практически всех действий - сворачивает белую кофту, заправляя рукава под её нижний край, и кладёт в корзину для грязного белья. Джинсы, кажется, ещё можно носить пару дней. Конечно, Ватари будет неодобрительно смотреть на него - иногда казалось, что старик совершенно серьёзно полагал, что L проиграет в борьбе со своей бытовой неуклюжестью и погибнет без его надзора. Но ему не казалось, стоит уж в этом быть честным хотя бы с самим собой; без напоминаний о том, что нужно иногда спать, двигаться и есть что-то кроме сладкого, сахарного и карамельного Рюдзаки и правда бы загнулся. Ватари здорово повезло, что он заинтересовался боевыми искусствами - изначально только с точки зрения физики движения, однако теперь это уже не так важно, а польза подобного интереса так или иначе очевидна. 

L поворачивает вентили, быстро убирая руку, и ждёт, пока вода станет достаточно тёплой. Воздух наполняется тонким, невесомым водяным паром, волосы моментально тяжелеют. Он оборачивается через плечо и с прищуром смотрит в зеркало - без одежды тело выглядит… странным. Обычно на то, чтобы обращать внимание на такие вещи, попросту нет времени, но сейчас эта пара свободных минут - только его. L знает, что давно, несколько веков назад, один математик - чёрт, фамилия из головы вылетела, будто и не знал никогда! - разработал уравнения, которые описывают закономерности строения скелета. И казалось бы, всё должно быть красивым в своей строгости и скромности линий, но тела человеческие - нелепица во плоти. Иронично. L отворачивается и переступает порог душевой кабины. Некоторые из них - совершенно бесполезны, некоторые несут смерть, дело не в том, как выглядит, а в том, сосудом для какого разума является. Вода с силой, почти звонко ударяет по коже, принося с собой лёгкое онемение. Волнами, повторяя течение, струятся волосы, облепляя лоб и шею. Моё тело, думает L, сейчас является только и исключительно сосудом для усталости с небольшими проблесками разума, да такой, что шевелиться стоит с опаской, как бы за край не перелилось. Цепь соударяется с кафелем, L бездумно потирает запястье, окольцованное металлом наручника. Будто бы цепь - то единственное, что удерживает его на земле, безотрывно соединяя с тем, кто… Интересно, жертвы Киры возносятся вверх или же падают вниз? Жизнь, полную греха, возможно ли оправдать внезапностью и жестокостью её окончания?..

Вода расслабляет, онемение во всём теле нарастает, и L спешно выходит из-под потока. Не хватало ещё отключиться прямо здесь - проломленный о кафель череп вряд ли станет достойным завершением карьеры великого и ужасного детектива. Он хмыкает, стаскивает с полки несколько больших полотенец, кидая одно из них под ноги. Садится, подтягивая колени к груди, и обвивает себя коконом махровой ткани. Опирается спиной о край бесполезной сейчас ванны - ещё бы найти время на такие долгие процедуры, - кладёт ещё одно полотенце на голову, промакивая волосы. Была бы возможность, внезапно понимает L, я бы так и просидел здесь вечность - в тишине, полутьме и пустоте. Пусть только дверь будет слегка приоткрыта, чтобы я при случае услышал звон цепочки на том конце. Пусть будет хотя бы иллюзия того, что всё под контролем. Я знаю ответ на самый важный вопрос, знаю. Может быть, я просто _не хочу обладать этим знанием_. Блаженен я был бы лишь в неведении. Жив - не факт, с вероятностью в девяносто без пары десятых процента я точно так же умру, просто чуть позже, но сейчас, когда я знаю - это вся сотня, без минусов, даже в плюс. Многие готовы умирать, думает L, буквально выжимая воду из волос, я готов умереть, чтобы все узнали, кто есть Кира на самом деле.

Но я _не хочу_ умирать.

Простое, банальное в своей простоте желание, и в этом я не оригинален. Остаётся надеяться на то, что это будет быстро - а так и случится. Так что здесь скорее не надежда, а уверенность. Надежда должна быть на другое, на то, что - хоть и затухающим, пусть! - взглядом я перехвачу чужой и в глазах увижу честный ответ. Без увиливаний, безо всей этой бесполезной мишуры. L косится на висящие у самого лица звенья. Потому что, чёрт возьми, Лайт, будь со мной честен хотя бы раз, один проклятый раз, о большем и просить не буду. 

Выпутавшись из сырых полотенец, L поднимается на ноги, сгребает их в кучу и делает пару неверных шагов к комоду. Он уже привык двигаться так, чтобы цепь лишний раз не натягивалась и не грохотала, а наручник снимается лишь на несколько секунд - раскрыть замок, небрежно и быстро пропихнуть руку в рукав и снова заключить себя в объятия металла. 

После едва ли светлой ванной комнаты спальня кажется поглощённой темнотой до последнего предмета и объекта. Это не было спальней как таковой - сам L в ней не нуждался, у Лайта была своя комната, как и у каждого, кто обитал в здании. Помещение, отданное Ягами, однако, находилось на этаж выше общего рабочего зала, и L это было неудобно, он предпочитал спать прямо за рабочим столом, но Лайт, разумеется, воспротивился идее спать на диване у гудящих компьютеров или, того хуже, прямо у ног L, не имея возможности отойти от него хотя бы на десяток шагов. Рюдзаки помнит, Лайт так и сказал - “или того хуже, у твоих ног”. Не сказать, что он был избалован комфортом, видимо, не прельщала роль зверушки на привязи. Роль зверушки в клетке, спросил у него тогда L, тебе видится более подходящей? Лайт намёка на его добровольное заключение в камере то ли не оценил, то ли не понял. Скорее первое, но лучше бы второе. Поэтому L внёс несколько небольших модификаций в план помещения, что было ближе всего к залу, и после прокладки необходимых коммуникаций бесполезная комната стала “спальней совместного заключения”. Эту шутку Лайта L тогда не понял - это ведь не шутка, верно? Но мягкую ухмылку, с которой слова были произнесены, оценил. И запомнил - потому что явление это столь же притягательное, сколь и редкое. Когда Лайт улыбался, L не верил, когда к вежливому изгибу губ добавлялся яд усмешки - верил на все сто. Лайт мог улыбаться _до_ \- возможно, теперь любая улыбка - насмешка Киры над ним, над всеми ними, доверчивыми. 

L моргает, позволяя уставшим от голубоватого бесконечного свечения экранов глазам привыкнуть к практически полной темноте, и прикрывает дверь в ванную комнату. За окном сонно шумит город, но на такой высоте его голос превращается в далёкий монотонный шёпот. Запинаясь от усталости и путаясь в длинных штанинах, L идёт к огромному панорамному окну и закрывает дверь на балкон. По ночам теперь бывает холодно, холоднее, чем обычно. Плотные портьеры, взметнувшиеся было от сквозняка, длинными хвостами оплетают ноги на пару мгновений и тут же отпускают. L, подтягивая цепь за собой и стараясь ею не греметь, садится на край кровати. Темнота не мешает, движения отточены до автоматизма - открыть основное звено наручников, нацепить на руку, снять с неё второй, с дополнительным отрезком цепи, защёлкнуть и оставить на полу у кровати. 

\- Ты сегодня быстро, Рюдзаки, - тихо говорит Лайт сквозь зевок, но голос у него вовсе не сонный. - Думал, что в который раз проснусь от света ноутбука и бряцания клавиш. 

\- Не в этот раз. В конце концов, - L наклоняет голову к плечу и задумчиво массирует порядком уставшие запястья, - ты и правда просыпался, но был недоволен от силы несколько минут. А потом отодвигал меня и начинал копаться в файлах самостоятельно. 

\- Не отодвигал, а просил поделиться.

\- Лайт-кун способен просить?

Ягами сдавленно хмыкает.

\- Ровно так же, как Рюдзаки-кун способен делиться. 

\- Я предлагал тебе пирожное, не забывай.

\- Только потому, что знал, что я их не люблю и в любом случае откажусь - потому, что их любишь ты.

\- Обоюдоострая вежливость.

\- Уверен, что употребляешь это слово правильно?

L оборачивается через плечо, подбородок соприкасается с белой тканью очередной бесформенной футболки. Он пропускает длинный рукав под металл на руке и щурится.

\- Я уверен, что это слово подходит тем, о ком идёт речь.

\- Раз так, то я не буду спорить.

По мелкому движению L понимает, что Лайт пожал плечами. Надо же, какая покорность - хотя и только на словах. Он отводит едва влажные волосы назад, откидывает край одеяла и забирается в уже тёплую постель. Странное ощущение. Лайт отодвигается на пару дюймов назад, чтобы дать больше места, под слоями ткани натягивается и глухо звенит цепь.

\- Ты укоротил цепь, зачем?

\- Кровать большая, - L неловко подавляет зевок, - Лайт-кун юркий и хитрый. 

\- Почему бы тебе тогда не попросить Ватари попросту обмотать нас обоих цепью с ног до головы и так и оставить?

В голосе Лайта мелькают злые интонации. L проводит большим пальцем по губам и сонно усмехается, поворачиваясь на бок лицом к нему.

\- Я бы так и сделал, если бы знал, что это сможет тебя остановить. На самом деле это - ничто иное как оправдание.

\- Оправдание? - завороженно повторяет за ним Лайт.

Видимо, у него в голове просто не укладывается, что я могу перед кем-то оправдываться, понимает L. Он кивает.

\- Для себя. Чтобы можно было в моменты слабости сказать “я сделал всё, что мог”. Я ведь знаю - если ты чего захочешь, никакие цепи тебя не остановят, Лайт. 

\- То есть мы ходим на привязи только из-за твоей слабовольной прихоти?

\- Не пытайся меня задеть такими словами. Ватари, может, и обмолвился о том, что я бываю обидчив, но у тебя не выйдет. К тому же, цепь - не только, хмм, чисто физическая преграда, это ещё и своего рода метафора.

\- Ты решил удариться в философию? Учитывая специфику текущего дела, это может быть как полезно, так и опасно. 

\- Возможно, - задумчиво бормочет L, подкладывая под щёку ладонь и поджимая ноги, чтобы устроиться уютнее. - Мы связаны - и дело не только и не столько в ней.

Он бренчит цепью, замолкая на секунду, а потом продолжает:

\- И не так важно, Лайт, где я в итоге окажусь. _Я утяну тебя за собой_.

\- Гениально. Механистично слишком - хотя кое-кто из учёных мужей одобрил бы, но гениально, - Ягами приподнимает уголки губ.

L практически слышит, как с чужого языка срываются капли едкого яда. 

\- Слухи о моей гениальности несколько преувеличены.

\- Цитата неточная. Тебе действительно следует выспаться.

\- Только цитата неточная?

\- Нет. Её логическое наполнение оставляет желать лучшего, ты исказил факты. 

\- Так или иначе, рано или поздно я воспроизведу для тебя и точную цитату великого писателя.

\- О, я уверен в этом. 

Лайт довольно улыбается, всё с той же каплей яда, и L возвращает ему улыбку. Он натягивает одеяло выше и кутается сильнее, стараясь расслабиться.

\- Ты ведь закрыл дверь на балкон, и всё ещё холодно?

\- Это не от холода, - отвечает L, не открывая глаз, зубы гулко сталкиваются друг с другом, вторя дрожи тела.

\- Ясно. Не привык спать вот так, в обыкновенном для любого положении, и мышцы сопротивляются, держат всё тело в напряжении. Дрожь - либо способ механически разогреть тело, либо попытка перенапрячься до предела и расслабиться. 

\- Это скорее второе. За компьютером спать удобнее. 

\- Могу принести сюда пару системных блоков. Гудение и мигание лампочек тебя быстро убаюкает.

\- Ты так быстро готов перейти к крайним мерам, Лайт-кун?

\- Это просто предложение, - в темноте перестук звеньев кажется гораздо более громким, чем есть на деле. На плечо L ложится ладонь. - Могу размять плечи, это поможет.

\- Ещё одно “просто предложение” в их бесконечной череде?

Чужая рука сползает к шее, пальцы проскальзывают назад, к спине, и мягко, но достаточно сильно давят. L всеми силами подавляет довольный вздох. 

\- Да. 

Слишком простой ответ. За такими, L знает, всегда кроется что-то гораздо более сложное. Он перехватывает Лайта за запястье и аккуратным движением отводит его в сторону.

\- Не стоит. 

\- Не слышу уверенности в твоём голосе, Рюдзаки.

\- Тебе спросонья так кажется. 

\- Приподнимись, так будет лучше.

L скользит выше по подушке, подбивая её кулаком и пряча хитрую улыбку.

\- Я не…

\- Я знаю, - перебивает он Лайта.

Легко оттолкнувшись ладонью, L отрывает плечо от кровати и опирается о неё локтем.

\- Только не вытягивай руку чересчур ровно - тогда будет _слишком_ удобно.

Глаза Лайта сверкают в темноте - вряд ли он сейчас доволен тем, что L предугадал его действия, не самые обычные, между прочим. Он поворачивается на спину и всё же протягивает руку на чужую подушку, чуть сгибает в локте. L довольно хмыкает и укладывается, соприкасаясь щекой с горячей кожей.

\- Тебе и правда нравится спать в неудобных позах.

\- Так легче проснуться. 

\- Тепло этому помешает, - недовольно замечает Лайт.

\- Вот и проверим, - беззлобно отзывается L.

\- Тут и проверять нечего, я знаю наверняка. 

\- Кира-кун почти никогда не ошибается. 

Рука Лайта едва ощутимо напрягается, Рюдзаки же, наоборот, чувствует себя почти полностью расслабленным. Поза и правда не самая удобная, но лёгкий дискомфорт ему привычнее. 

\- Только если L его не заставит.

Лайт немного двигает свободной рукой, закидывает её на живот, звенья сталкиваются друг с другом. L поджимает губы. Вот она, граница. Они могут подшучивать друг над другом, делиться едой, предугадывать движения - вовремя вытягивать руку, если другой меняет положение тела или направление движения. Они могут - могли бы! - быть просто Ягами Лайтом и - кем там? - Рюгой, Рюдзаки. Но сам L знает, что его главный псевдоним и есть имя. Какая глупость, всего одна буква. Что могло бы за ней скрываться - напыщенный Лоуренс, подростково-агрессивный Лиам, простодушный Ларри? Нет, он и есть L - так и Лайт есть Кира. Всё предельно просто и бесконечно сложно. 

И нет, это не признание. Лайт никогда не признается, может быть, потому, что справедливо полагает, что не в чем признаваться - мол, если он и так знает, к чему слова? Но сейчас, наедине, под покровом темноты, под защитой разделённого на двоих тепла и безусловного одиночества - сейчас можно. Однако даже здесь необходимы свои правила. Я должен произнести свою реплику, а он - свою.

\- Лайт-кун так хорошо понимает Киру.

\- А ты всё ещё меня подозреваешь.

\- Я и не прекращал, ты ведь знаешь.

\- Знаю. Несмотря на все факты.

L приоткрывает правый глаз - тусклый свет, проникающий сквозь щели между портьерами, высвечивает серым профиль лица Лайта. Крылья его носа раздуваются чуть сильнее обычного, глаза самую малость прищурены, будто он пытается разглядеть что-то в темноте. Отыскать днём Киру в Лайте - что чёрную кошку в тёмной и заведомо пустой комнате. Обнаружить его в нём сейчас - предельно просто, руку протяни и не ошибёшься. Рука L непроизвольно дёргается. Лайт реагирует моментально, немного поворачивает голову в его сторону и, быстро прочистив горло, спрашивает:

\- Слишком неудобно даже для тебя? Не стоило делать цепь такой короткой, Рюдзаки.

\- Нет, мне вполне комфортно. Я задумался над твоей теорией.

\- О какой из ты говоришь?

\- Про влияние тепла на сон.

\- Уже есть процентовка?

\- Нет, без экспериментов её не получить. 

\- А ты попробуй, - вкрадчиво произносит Лайт. - Пытливый ум всегда найдёт способ удостовериться. 

Он буквально переливается из одной точки пространства в другую, умудряясь без единого рывка оказаться ближе. Ещё сильнее сгибает руку в локте, вжимая ладонь между лопаток L, притягивает его к себе ещё теснее. L беззвучно втягивает носом воздух - от Лайта пахнет крепким кофе, бархатистым теплом и острым, иглистым и пресным льдом. Удивительный контраст вида и наполнения. 

\- В который раз ты сделал всю работу за меня, - с лёгким нажимом говорит L.

В словесном давлении угадывается довольно прозрачный намёк.

\- Ты не выглядишь недовольным, - убеждённо отзывается Лайт. 

Он двигает головой чуть вперёд, будто кивает, утыкается носом и трётся им о волосы Рюдзаки. Очень уверенный жест, показательный такой - и собственнический. А ведь недалеко от истины - Кира интересен L, L интересен Кире, и в тот момент, когда они… Мы, чёрт, пора привыкнуть к такой формулировке уже! Когда _мы_ сцепились в этой схватке, тогда и заполучили себе в распоряжение соперника, заполучили в безраздельное владение. А игра - и эта в частности, да и вся в целом слишком хороша, чтобы соскакивать в момент малейшей опасности.

Ставки сделаны, господа. На кону ваши жизни. Ставок. Больше. Нет. 

\- Лайт-кун перепутал меня с Мисой-Мисой?

L забавно округляет глаза - знает, что Лайт это увидит.

\- Если бы Лайт-кун и перепутал, - в тон ему отвечает Ягами, медленно выдыхая слова и едва касаясь губами лба L, - то не стал бы так делать. 

\- Удивительно... - благоговейно выдыхает L.

Он добавляет в это слово столько почти-что-искреннего удивления и дрожи, что на мгновение даже сам себе верит.

\- Что тебя удивляет? - практически мурлыкает Лайт и ещё сильнее прижимает ладонь к его спине.

\- Удивительно, - спокойно повторяет L уже со своей привычной интонацией, несколько отстранённой и размеренной, - что ты так уверен в собственной неотразимости. В этом, несомненно, ты уникален. 

\- Не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть уверенным в себе человеком, Рюдзаки.

Говорит Лайт по-прежнему мягко и тихо, но на имени его голос едва заметно скрежещет, будто кто-то их цепь по стальной трубе волочет. L переводит взгляд выше - глаза Лайта опасно сужены, но прищур полон веселья, его забавляет такая ситуация. В любом случае, Кира не из тех, кто легко признает поражение, пусть оно такое мелкое и не особо значительное. 

\- Я тоже не вижу. Мне только кажется, что не стоит этой монетой пытаться оплатить все свои потребности и нужды. В конце-концов, мир не состоит сплошь из девочек вроде Мисы-Мисы, которых и завораживать собой не надо - они и так без слов падут ниц. 

\- Ты сравниваешь?

\- Вовсе нет. Просто говорю, что твоя попытка провалилась. Но твоя смелость похвальна - знаешь ведь, что за каждое действие, которое кажется мне подозрительным, я накидываю дополнительные проценты, а всё равно рискнул. 

Лайт на секунду прикрывает глаза, потом в его взгляд возвращается свет и мягкость - сумел справиться с собой, молодец, думает L. Кто бы знал, что игры с Кирой окажутся не только самыми опасными, но и самыми увлекательными.

\- А что, если я скажу, что мою мотивацию ты определил неверно, а? Не думал об этом?

\- Эта попытка уже хуже. И хотя я знаю, что на несколько десятков процентов могу считаться привлекательным, даже интересным человеком, это вряд ли сейчас относится к делу и ровно так же не имеет отношения к твоей мотивации, Лайт-кун. 

\- “На несколько” - это на сколько? - Лайт осторожно повторяет движения кончиком носа, шумно вдыхая. 

\- Не думаю, что именно я должен отвечать на этот вопрос, будет слишком субъективно. 

\- Вот как, значит. Могу я ответить? 

\- Конечно, - L спокойно кивает. 

Пряди волос колышутся от чужого дыхания. Неужели он продолжит? Если да, то нужно будет перехватить инициативу, в конце концов, и поставить его на место. Посмотреть на реакцию будет в любом случае полезно.

\- Я думаю, что это какое-то трёхзначное число.

\- Я полагал, ты хорошо разбираешься в математике для учеников младшего звена. Касаемо процентов есть всего одно подобное число.

\- Ты прав, я хорошо разбираюсь в математике. 

\- Какое откровенное заявление.

\- Ты про математику или…

\- Все твои слова являются такими. Не думаешь, что можешь попасться в свою же ловушку?

\- В таком случае меня бы здесь не было, Рюдзаки.

L коротко усмехается и перекидывает руку через живот Лайта, прижимает пальцы плотно к боку, чуть надавливая. Звон цепи похож на звучание маленьких колоколов в храме. 

\- Это твой ответ? Ловушка, как же. Мне не страшно. 

\- И не должно быть, - L мелко перебирает пальцами.

Тепло ярко ощущается даже сквозь ткань футболки, даром что она тонкая. Как это интересно и странно одновременно - держать Киру в руках, лежать в объятиях самопровозглашённого бога нового мира. Держать в руках нить собственной жизни и своей же рукой заносить над ней нож. Опасность, как и дискомфорт, L всегда приходились по вкусу.

\- Во-первых, - добавляет он, - так куда удобнее, цепь не мешает. Во-вторых, это эксперимент для опровержения - или подтверждения твоей теории. К тому же…

L чуть сдвигает ладонь назад, ближе к середине живота.

\- Только здесь есть достаточно крупный сосуд - брюшная ветвь аорты, - биение крови в котором может подсказать, - L поворачивает голову, утыкаясь Лайту в шею, и буквально впечатывает слова губами в кожу, - насколько сильно колотится твоё сердце.

Вжав основание ладони в живот, L чувствует, как под рукой заполошно пульсирует кровь в широкой трубке сосуда. Лайт замирает от неожиданности, забыв сделать очередной вдох, а L удовлетворённо бормочет:

\- Сильно, очень сильно. Это и есть ловушка - была твоя, стала моя. 

Лайт наконец приходит в себя. Выворачивается, отдирает прижатую ниже рёбер ладонь от себя и тянет руку вперёд. Звенья упруго ударяют по пальцам, но Лайту, очевидно, плевать. Он нависает над L - тот всё так же лежит на боку, теперь только немного отклоняясь на спину - и упирается раскрытой ладонью в его бок, ожесточённо сжимая пальцы и сминая ткань кофты. То ли отталкивает, то ли неосознанно прижимает, L пока сложно понять. Он ровно вздыхает, чуть поджимая губы, и кладёт руку поверх руки Лайта.

\- Не так, Лайт-кун, - он осторожно сдвигает накрепко прижатую ладонь в сторону и вверх, уводя от бедра. - Эта точка на три пальца ниже края рукоятки грудины, на уровне последней пары настоящих рёбер. 

Надавливает пальцами на запястье Лайта, прижимая его руку к своему животу. Он знает, что сердце сейчас выдаёт около семидесяти ударов, семьдесят пять - максимум. Это ничто против сотни с лишком у самого Лайта. 

\- Вот так. Каждый толчок - это сокращение сердца. Не двигай рукой, - пальцами L легко поглаживает тыльную сторону ладони Лайта, - иначе посчитаешь неправильно. 

Сейчас животом Лайт прижимается к свободному предплечью L, сам того не замечая. Ловить удары сердца можно не только пальцами, достаточно просто слушать внимательно и концентрироваться на ощущениях. И спокойнее, понимает L, ему не стало. 

\- И ещё одно, - добавляет L, глядя ему в глаза, - если, хмм, испытуемый напрягает мышцы пресса, то прослушиваться будет хуже. Вот, смотри.

L напрягает живот на несколько секунд, ещё крепче прижимая руку Лайта.

\- Ясно, - чувствуется, что сохранять нормальную интонацию Ягами удаётся всё хуже, - но ты при этом продолжаешь нормально дышать.

Лайт отталкивается локтем от кровати, перекидывает ногу через бёдра L и вжимает освободившеюся руку в его шею, крепко сжимая горло пальцами. Вся реакция L - чуть шире, чем раньше, открытые глаза. Он дёргает рукой, тянет цепь вниз, но - чёрт! - наручник у Лайта на другой руке.

\- Знаешь, я ведь мог бы, если захотел, - доверительно сообщает Лайт, сжимая шею быстро и ритмично кончиками пальцев. - Я мог бы сделать это с тобой, если бы только пожелал. 

\- Конечно, мог бы убить, - хрипит L, с трудом выталкивая из лёгких воздух. Он знает, что Лайт говорит не об этом, слишком очевидно. - Мог, но _сейчас_ ты хочешь не этого.

Лайт моментально разжимает хватку, но ладонь на шее L оставляет. Он опускается ниже, так, чтобы соприкоснуться лбами, и рвано выдыхает. 

\- А это чья ловушка - твоя или всё же моя? Потому что попадаться в неё я не наме…

L вздёргивает подбородок выше и прижимается к губам Лайта. Через мгновение, проведённое в полной тишине и бездействии, Лайт отвечает на поцелуй, голодно и яростно, как утопающий, что делает последний глоток воздуха, за которым последует вода. Его рука срывается с живота L выше, пальцы мигом вплетаются в волосы, и разум мечется так же, как тело - он то тянет L на себя, то оттаскивает за волосы дальше. Это похоже на “да” и “нет” сразу вместе для вопроса, который требует однозначного ответа, понимает L. Запутался, но скоро одумается, возьмёт себя в руки и всё будет так, как должно быть. Лайт отстраняется на несколько жалких миллиметров, со злостью смотрит на него. L кажется, что в карих глазах расцвёл и тут же потух красный отблеск - игра света и тени, не больше. Лайт кривит губы, утыкается в его лоб носом и чётко произносит:

\- Это не должно быть так _просто_. 

Резкий выдох, отчаянный, и Лайта начинает трясти от смеха, который оказывается невозможно сдержать. Он смеётся до слёз, до хрипа, всё его тело содрогается от спазмов. Сползает чуть ниже, обхватывая голову L ладонями, и смеётся ему в лицо. 

\- Рюд… заки, это не должно, х-ха, быть так просто, - слова даются ему с трудом.

L обнимает его до хруста костей - и его, и своих, наручник съехал ниже и до боли пережал руку. Когда Лайт немного успокаивается, L ласково хлопает его по щеке, стирая слёзы, а потом резко сбрасывает с себя. Лайт бестолково взмахивает руками, теряя равновесие, L же успевает оттолкнуться от постели. Приподнявшись, он впечатывает Лайта грудью в кровать, а сам садится сверху и выворачивает его руку за спину. Лайт брыкается, но расклад не в его пользу. L наклоняется ближе, ещё сильнее фиксируя руку, и негромко говорит ему на ухо:

\- А кто тебе сказал, что будет просто? 

Лайт дёргается ещё раз - и L отпускает его. Рука Лайта, уже набравшая амплитуду, с силой врезается в кровать - повезло ещё, что мягко, удар был вполне серьёзный. L садится рядом, вне обыкновения скрещивая ноги, и внимательно смотрит, как Лайт, опираясь на ладони, поднимается и тоже садится. Поправляет волосы, и Лайт отзеркаливает это его движение. 

\- То есть ты _обещаешь_ , что легко не будет?

L задумчиво ведёт пальцем по губе, прикусывает подушечку, а потом кивает. 

\- Славно. Иначе было бы слишком скучно. 

Лайт довольно хмыкает, а потом, расправив одеяло, как ни в чём не бывало забирается под него, выставляя руку в сторону. Выглядит как предложение, думает L, и почему бы и нет? Он ложится рядом, прикрывая глаза. Тишину разбивает шелест ткани и звон металла, L чувствует на боку тёплую ладонь, а у виска - горячие губы. 

\- Кира писал тебе, что боги смерти обожают яблоки. А знаешь ли ты, что они не переносят? Скуку.

\- Я догадывался. 

\- Видишь, слухи не преувеличены, я оказался прав. 

\- А что боги смерти думают о тепле?

\- Не думаю, что оно имеет для них хоть какое-то значение.

\- Но ведь ты, Лайт-кун, не один из них.

\- Нет. Вовсе нет. 

\- Значит, можно проводить эксперименты.

\- Это будет нелегко. 

L щурится, не открывая глаз, и протягивает руку вперёд, прижимая Лайта ближе. 

\- Я очень на это надеюсь. 

А с тобой и не было легко, никогда. В конце концов, думает L, незаметно проваливаясь в сон, любой теории - о тепле или о том, кто такой Кира - требуются неопровержимые доказательства. И жизнь, это я знаю, является необходимой и достаточной платой за знание.


End file.
